Halo reach: Beyond Lone Wolf
by sharkpedofromverpets
Summary: This is MY account of what happens after the campain ends, Kat's a Spartan, she can use every weapon. Don't like don't read all you trolls out there! Six almost gets killed by elites and someone who was dead comes back. But was she really dead? Second chap is better than the first!
1. Kat's alive?

**Hello, sharkpedofromverpets is back! I play Halo reach campaign a lot seeing as I don't have an email address, so I can't get live, I'm using my friend's, with permission of course. And I decided to try this. All of it is in NOBLE 6's p.o.v. unless it is a flash back.**

**Chap 1- Kat's alive!**

"Back off you fucking bastards!" I yelled trying to get the three elites off me. Their plasma rifles tried to wear down my armour but luckily it didn't because I was rolling and ducking away from their weak energy fire. "Take that you fucking covenant assholes!" I shouted as I tried to wrestle them off me but it was no use, they seemed just too strong. I believed I was going to have a small chance of survival by playing dead which seemed stupid and might work, but that was crushed as an elite general started walking over to me, Energy sword in claws. I knew I was going to die; he was most likely going to aim for my exposed neck now that I wasn't wearing my basically fully destroyed helmet.

Then out of the black sky a streak of sniper smoke pierced through the general's armour and instantly killed him making me breathe a sigh of relief and amazingly the rifle fired again three times and killed the other elites too. A faint voice came on the wind with a familiar accent and said "That's what you get for trying to kill me last time suckers." it almost sounded like a chuckle and then it hit me.

"Kat! Come on, I know you're out there so you better reveal yourself or else I will come and find you!" I called looking out when a familiar looking helmet appeared from a rock. Then Kat took it off.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked in and almost in a joking way which was unusual, usually she would be so serious. "You never told me you had dirty blond hair." she said. I felt like I was on air, and yet I was afraid.

"How'd you survive that Sniper shot? I...I saw it go through your armour and it killed you. I should know, I dragged you into the el...Elevator how'd you c-come back?" I said stammering just standing there in shock. It looked like she had just come back from the grave.

"There will be enough time for that Noble 6. First we must find some go back to base. Here's another helmet." she said seriously this time and tossed me another helmet. I looked at it and put it on.

"What…base?" I questioned curious. **Well, how did you like it? If you didn't like it please use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. It's very short, I know. Sharkpedofromverpets down and out.**


	2. What do we do now?

**SIX IS NOW A GIRL! I'm a girl so it makes sense, right? Also, I don't own halo, forgot to mention that…**

"My almost totally destroyed base is a while away. We should get there quickly." Kat said with some sarcasm in her voice and without a word she started walking away. Not even bothering to look at the destroyed scenery.

"Kat, if we get to this so called 'base', do you think you could get a comm link up?" I questioned. As I was walking I looked at the scenery. The trees were burned and the ground barren, it was a wonder why the covenant hadn't glassed it yet. In fact, it's a wonder how Kat and I survived at all! Maybe the covenant was searching for us since we are 'demons' to them. Hell, there could be a patrol of elite zealots heading our way now!

"I really don't fucking know, Six. Maybe, maybe not, but we need to find a godamn ship and get off this now hell hole of a planet that was reach!" Kat exclaimed. She started speed walking, obviously wanting to get to the base quickly.

"Wow Kat. That's some colourful language there." I chuckled. Kat was so uptight now. Maybe it was because there was no Carter around to tell her what to do. Actually, I don't think I had heard her swear the entire time I had been around her. She was usually a Spartan who could hack anything and was serious but not grumpy. This was a new side of her.

Maybe she could pilot a ship to get us off reach. Perhaps there _was_ a chance that we could survive. I can almost see the surprise on Holland's face. He probably thought we were dead because of the lack of communication. Back on the matter of our fallen Leader… to tell the truth, I think she had a crush on Carter, but didn't show it. Hell, it could have been the other way 'round! But Carter was gone now. As was Gorge and Emile. Jun was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was on a mission with Dr. Halsey. If that were so he would have to know that the NOBLE team had supposedly been wiped out, apart from him. That was a wrong assumption.

_WE_ were alive. It's a shame that Carter, Emile and Gorge didn't make it. If they did we would all be sitting on our asses and chatting about all the close calls we had. However, there was one matter that was still to be resolved.

"Kat, how did you survive that Needle rifle shot?" I asked (If you read my other story, you'll know why this is here. I nickname every weapon I have...unless that is the actual name…). I was getting curious as to how she lived. Kat just looked at me with a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. "Fine, be that way." I grumbled and sighed. Getting that answer out of Kat was going to be a difficult task. "Wow, that tree is huge!" I exclaimed.

It was a tree that had fallen and was about 15 metres high and stretched across the path in both directions. The bark was all rotten and looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment. "Kat, we aren't seriously going to climb that. Are we?" I questioned. Kat just nodded and found a handhold that was safe and climbed up it like it was nothing. She held her hand out to me but I didn't take it. I took out my combat knife and stabbed it into the bark, which didn't fall away or crumble at the motion and I started climbing, knife in one hand, and holding the trunk with the other.

I finally managed to get up it and jumped down the other side. Kat's fast-paced walking had slowed down and I could see why. There was a structure ahead and looked like the roof was going to fall away. The structure was a cream colour with the metal bars that were holding it together visible.

"Six, this is my 5-star hotel!" Kat exclaimed with her voice dripping with more sarcasm. She walked over to it and sat on a camping stool she had found. Funny, this wasn't a place for a picnic or a campsite.

"Kat, you sure we couldn't move somewhere…I dunno…safer?" I cautiously questioned. With the new attitude Kat had gained, it was unpredictable as to what she would say or do next. Kat looked at me and beckoned me to come over, pulling out a spare camping stool from a sandbag barrier. "Thanks. Just ignore my question completely." I muttered. However, I decided not to complain and went to sit down on the camping stool.

"Six, if I would go somewhere safer, I would, really. But tell me. What do you see that could possibly be safer?" Kat questioned not unkindly. Okay, where did this soft attitude pop up from? Kat wasn't cold, but she had never been this…friendly and she answered my question.

"Umm, you're right. There's nowhere else. We _really_ need to get some type of ship. Pity there isn't any around." I agreed. Kat was acting to damn weird. I could expect that however. Hell, I was the same when she popped out with a sniper rifle and killed the elites. "So…Kat. How _did_ you survive that Needle rifle shot?" I questioned once again. There was no way she could back out of this now.

"Well, Six, the shot did go through my helmet as you probably saw, but by the time it reached my head the armour had weakened it enough so it was just a prick. It did, however, leave me with an agonizing headache after." Kat concluded (I hope that was enough of an explanation, halo fans!).

"Ok, how did you get here though? We're a long way from New Alexandria." I asked. How did Kat get here anyway? The covenant were flying around everywhere.

"Well, to my luck, there was an abandoned Banshee left there. Why there was no elite in it or near it is completely beyond me though. I left a while ago so the chances are is it's probably destroyed." Kat answered. Wow, she actually answered my questions…cool.

"What do you think we should do now?" I queried. What _should_ we do now? There was no-one to talk to apart from Kat. We'd have to walk around for almost forever to at least get somewhere that the covenant _hadn't_ destroyed…which was practically nowhere.

"Maybe we should look for abandoned banshees or falcons." Kat suggested. Yeah, like there'd be two abandoned banshees lying around. Actually, there might be an abandoned control room somewhere…then maybe Kat could get a comm link up with her hacking skills.

"Kat, I've suddenly got a better idea. Why not search for a control room?"" I said hopefully. Kat would have to go along with it, seeing as it was pretty much the only thing we could do.

"Well, Six, that just might be a good plan." Kat agreed. She didn't _think_ it might be a good plan, she _knew_ it was the _best_ plan for now.

**Heh, you just can't expect me to go on now, do you? My stories never go for very long. This chap is longer! Anyway, thanks to a certain someone who reviewed and then alerted this story! That gave me the courage to write this…that and a book…and three songs…one of them is Payphone…heh. Well, I'm gone now. Hope you enjoyed it! sharkpedofromverpets down and out.**


End file.
